House of Balloons
by Hellawoez
Summary: " You suffocate everyone around you without your silence " " Open a window "


**_CHAPTER_** **_1_**

Katilina Johnson stood full length mirror with a look of satisfaction on her pretty face. Tomorrow was back to school , meaning the rest of Sophomore year was finally ahead.

She needed to be fully prepared for the weather and to wow. She wasn't one to care what others think , but her mother was. So , that is why she was unwrapping a bunch at late Christmas presents from her parents to wear for Monday.

Unlike most of her classmates Kat enjoyed her time at school. She got away from her responsibilities as a perfect daughter. She also always enjoyed excelling at her classes , no one was as smart Kat. Everyone knew that for a fact. Lydia Martin , that it is.

Katilina was the nicest person in Beacon Hills , also the most intimidating . Her sparkling brown eyes and shiny smile sent people for the hills . She was the easiest yet hardest person to talk to.

Kat knew this course. From the moment she stepped into Beacon Hills , Lydia knew they would get along. She was gorgeous and confident.

Her long braided hair and dark brown eyes caught her attention. But it was the smile that got her hooked. And from then on , Martin and Johnson ruled the Hills. Along with the King Of Lacrosse himself, Jackson Whittmore.

Jackson and Kat lived across from each other for at least 3 years now. Jackson was always the egotistical jackass that was the top ALPHA around in Beacon. But to Kat , he was her brother and someone else. They got each other.

There was no judgement between the two at all. They were both spoiled rich kids that were practically ignored by their parents . They also had everyone in Beacon Hills believe they were stuck and lived the dream life, despite the fact everyone also knew they were adopted.

Although neither would admit it to anyone , maybe not even to themselves or each other ... They had a better relationship they either had with Lydia. They were each other's safe house.

She kept him calm and leveled, while got her to admit things. She knew Jackson would do anything for her , as she would for him. Lydia was of course envious of their close cut bond , although she never would admit it do to pride... Kat knew it of course.

Kat was great at catching people's emotions and true colours. But , anyone could tell with the way they were joined at the hip that Lydia would be jealous. Jackson hiimself didn't care. Even though he wasn't the best academically , he was smart not to know.

So , here she was ignoring both Lydia and Jackson's texts to plan for her attire tomorrow. She could probably get away with wearing a trash bag and look amazing. But nothing she did was good enough for Maria and Joseph Johnson.

People who knew Kat or had interactions with the girl knew she was great at hiding her emotions. Also , not reaction to things that bothered her. But when she was home it was a different story.

It took years into her adolescence to perfect her blank facial expressions and genuinely not caring to react to shit that deserved one. After years of screaming matches and tears , she figured the only way she would survive the rest of legal obligations she needed to find a way to not let shit get to her.

One of her proudest moments in fact was seeing the expression on her mother's face when she decided to keep calm about going to a back to school party in 9th grade. Her mother looked outraged , but it was fake. Really, Maria was just surprised at her child.

The only way they really could hold a "discussion" was screaming or hurtful exchanges. Maria and Joseph hated the way they couldn't gather a reaction out of her anymore. Eventually , they just quit bullshitting her... Kat had won.

She always won.

Kat had been so lost in her thoughts that she forgot she had been cooking what could have been extremely well cooked pasta on the stove for at least 30 minutes unsupervised.

"Shit" she muttered quite loudly. But it didn't matter she was always almost alone in her "home".

She had finally made it to kitchen. The house in her opinion was magical but too big for someone running in an hurry while wearing Power-Puff girl socks toward her most likely burnt cuisine.

Her immediate move to turn off the thousand dollar stove , but then something happen. Actually , something sounded.

Kat had learned to get over her fear of the dark ... at times. Lydia had called her childish for the fear. She didn't understand how someone that could make dead baby birds rise from the dead could be afraid of her own shadow.

Jackson however understood and always made it a goal to walk over to the slightly bigger manor to protect her from any fear she might have had.

He always said Lydia was bitchy for the comment. He understood that when you are alone for at least every moment of the day , including night, you would develop some kind of discomfort.

But , sadly this specific noise .. kept making noises. It was then she realized that if someone had the intention to harm her or break in , they would have been more diligent in the process.

All fear was now turned ino annoyance and slight curiosity. When Kat was curious she always found out the reason to justify it.

She then turned off the kitchen light and proceded to go toward the window. It also the moment she realized their was hushed whispering going on in an attempt to stay hidden.

She rolled her eyes but smirked at bit at the clear but weak attempt. Yet what really got her smirking was the site of two of her classmates. One wore a buzzcut and was hopelessly in love with Lydia since the third grade. While the other sported" That's 70's Show" hair, he was also one of Jackson's favorite victims. 'Oh yes , she definitely recognized them ' she declared in her head ...

Which wasn't at all good for them.

She figured she could have a little fun while also letting them know that this "trespassing" thing was only to happen once. So, she stood by the window her gaze lingering on the shaggy haired Latino boy who seemed a bit hesitant.

Oddly enough the hyperactive boy did not at all notice her glowing presence, but it was the puppy eyed boy that realized they had been caught taking a short-cut through the mansion.

They made eye contact almost immediate once they past the back of her bedroom. Their brown eyes held an intense gaze for at least a good minute. Sadly for the McCall boy , the spazz wasn't having them get caught not knowing that they already did just that. Once he realized his friend had stopped behind the Johnson residence , he made a halt.

He called over his friend known as "Scott" , even then puppy eyes was hesitant to leave. But he did spare a glance at his friend seeing the Adderall taking teen was in no mood to stop their little nature walk. Especially not in this neighborhood.

Scott retreated back towards his spastic friend , but not before looking back towards a rather smug looking Kat. They held each others gazes for another moment , Scott hoping to get his message across.

' You won't say anything ?' ... Kat had clearly understood the message but did not give him satisfaction of an answer . She only stared back blankly but beautifully.

Realizing it was no hope to keep up the blinking game with her , he once again caught up to his friend. Without another glance , too.

Of course Kat wouldn't say anything about it. She kind of pitied the boys. They had the lowest social standing at school, not only that but her parents wouldn't have a second thought at calling the police. Which by the way was in control by Stilinski's father.

So , she;d keep her mouth shut .. but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little bit more fun tomorrow at school. He was in her Chemistry class after all. She made her way up the stairs and back to her room , dinner long forgotten. ''I always win" she whispered to herself chuckling slightly

Not knowing a pair of red eyes staring at her retreating figure with quite an interest.


End file.
